Your the only one
by 1blondiekate
Summary: I was in a really fluffy mood so its a fluffy Jate fan fiction. This is also my first one so bear with me.
1. Another Mistake

Chapter 1

Kate woke up with a nervous feeling in her stomache. What just happened, she asked herself. She looked over and saw Sawyer laying next to her. She quietly, but quickly, stood up and ran out the tent door flaps to find Jack.

It had been 4 years sence they crashed on this stupid island. Although she kept running back to Sawyer, she really did love Jack. She passed by Claire and Charlie who was holding Aaron. Aaron, he always calls Kate "My kate".

She found Jack but he spoke first, "Im really sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have yelled like that Kate, but you can be so…."

That's when Kate broke in, "Stubborn" she asked quietly.

"Yeah" Jack said.

"I know Im constantly reminded" Kate said still really quiet. She remembered Last nights events. It was a stupid fight like all there fights and she thinks it was about… What was it about. Banana's. Well some stupid fruit. And it ended up with Kate running out of the food tent and running to her crying place. That's when Saywer found her and sweet talked her into going to his tent.

"Are you hungery?" Jack asked, he was always worried about her.

Kate shook her head, "no" she said sadly. She didn't know how to tell Jackabout sawyer. So she slowly walked out of the food tent. Sawyer found her as she walkd out and he wrapped his arms around her neck. "Hey Frecles" he said. He always made nicknames for everyone.

"Get off me" kate said squirming out of his grasp. Then it started to rain.

"You know you really look good in the rain" Saywer said taking a step twards her. "why don't you come see me at my tent again tonight?"

Kate pushed away from him. "Saywer please!" Kate felt tears welling up in her eyes. She knew she sounded alittle helpless.

"Woho freckles don't know whats gottin into you." Sawyer knew just how to make his southern drawl pretty much erisistable. Kate tried not to listen to it though. She walked into the jungle and sat on the same log. She quietly cried into her hands. Then she heard someone.

"Hello" she called.


	2. Im Sorry I hurt You

Hey sorry my Chapters are so short but I hope your enjoying this so far.

Jack came out from behind a tree. "Sawyer said I might find you here."

"Yeah cause this is the place he found me last night" Kate said starting to calm down. Even though Kate knew Jack was mad at he, or was going to be mad at her, being in his presents calmed her down. "Jack I'm really sorry. I was hurt, tired of fighting, missing you…" She looked away ashamed. "Jack… I…. I was with Sawyer last night."

As she looked up at Jacks hurt expression she felt her heart drop. She saw him look down. "I kinda thought so." Jack murmured. Kate stood up and walked over to him. "I'm really am sorry" she said feeling tears coming to her eyes.

Jack started to turn away, looking up at the sky, the way he did whenever Kate did something to hurt him. "Please tell me you still love me!" Kate pleaded. Kate's plea was almost irresistible to Jack.

"I loved you when we got in that stupid fight. I've never stopped loving you. But if you run to Sawyer again…" Jacks voice drowned out.

Kate nodded. Great, she thought, I've really done it this time. Jack walked away leaving Kate alone. She watched him leave not knowing what to do.

That night Kate was walking along the beach when Sawyer came up to her. "Hey freckles. You and Doc get in another fight?"

"No" Kate said flatly.

"Darn I…"

"I don't care at the moment!" Kate broke in. "Why can't you leave me alone!" Kate regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. "Sawyer… I…"

"Fine Freckles!" Then Sawyer was gone.

Kate stopped and closed her eyes. A chill ran through her body. She didn't know were to go. She wanted to run to Jack, but he might still be mad. It's worth a try, Kate thought heading to the tent they know shared.

As she walked in she saw Jack asleep in the bed. There bed. Kate went to his side and lay next to him. She cuddled against his warm body.

"Kate?"

"Yes?"

"I love you" Jack mumbled.

"You too" Kate said and fell asleep.


	3. Could it be true?

Kate woke up alone the next morning wrapped in her covers. She quickly got up, got dressed and ran out of the tent to find Jack. She found him talking to Hurley. She smiled, he looks happy, she thought. Jack then saw her and walked over to her. "Hey" he said kissing her on the cheek. "Sleep okay?"

Kate nodded.

"Hey doc" Sawyer yelled.

Jack moaned, "what!?"

"There's something wrong with Sayid!"

Jack looked down at Kate who gave him a sympathetic smile. "Go" she said. As Jack walked away, Claire walked up.

"What was that all about" she asked.

Kate shrugged and Aaron ran up to her yelling "my Kate, my Kate!"

Kate bent down and gave him a hug. "Hello Aaron" she said still watching Jack. Then, Sawyer walked up.

"Does anyone understand its Christmas eve?" he asked.

"We all do Sawyer" Kate said.

"No need to be touchy freckles!" Kate shook her heads and headed back to her tent. Sawyer grabbed her hand and she jerked awat.

"Sawyer!"

"What" he said giving her an inacent smile.

Kate smiled looking into his eyes. She quickly looked away, "Not know!" she said to herself. "Things with Jack are finally soo good!"

"Sorry, I didn't catch that" Sawyer said looking at her, trying to get her to look at him.

"Never mind" Kate said and started walking back to Claire and arron, forgetting what she was going to do.

After talking to Claire awile, Kate relized she really didn't feel good. She went to her tent and laid on the airline seats she was using as a bed. She noticed she was getting bigger but….. No. She said sternlt in her mind. She wouldn't think of it. Kate was then, soon asleep.

What felt like two minutes was actuall two hours when Jack walked into the tent. He laid down next to her exsasted. Kate woke up felling his presents. "What happened?" she asked sleepily.

"Spider bite. He'll be okay though" Jack said. "Sun is taking care of him."

"Mmm" Kate said. "My


End file.
